<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-The Fall-      [Tommy's Revenge] by Help_Im_sad18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268916">-The Fall-      [Tommy's Revenge]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_Im_sad18/pseuds/Help_Im_sad18'>Help_Im_sad18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSPM - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, l'manberg - Fandom, mcyt, tommyinit - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_Im_sad18/pseuds/Help_Im_sad18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. </p><p> </p><p>The wall of the small tent stared back at him. Cold, unforgiving. Just like them. Every last one of them staring him down. Shivers racked through his frail body. Pride, it was going to be the death of him. And that meant losing everything he had. Learn, they screamed in his face, begging him to change. But why should he. No one cared how he felt on the matter. So he would go into this exile. Maybe, just maybe, he was better off without them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -Exile-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything seemed a blur, a fuzzy mix of feelings and events. Exhaustion hailed and he laid his head down on the makeshift bed that dream gave him. There was no comfort as the wind howled and shifted the small tent.<br/>The darkness swallowed him whole</p><p>
The sun poked through the small opening in the tent resting peacefully across my face. I slowly woke to the sound of voices outside my tent and I slowly got up and stretched. A moment of confusion followed by silence as I  crawled out of the tent.<br/>
A few feet away floated the ghost of his dead brother and the masked tyrant that put him here. Wilbur was pale- I mean obviously he's dead, you know a ghost- with bright red nose and  cheeks. He looked as if he had a bad cold. Dream, well he was wearing the same white mask that he always wore. “Oh, hello Tommy!” Ghostbur said as I strode over to them.<br/>
“Hi.” I replied looking towards Dream, “Why are you here?” I asked. Dream was the last person that I wanted to see. Because of him I am torn away from all of my friends. From Tubbo.<br/>
“I came to see you Tommy.” He replied calmly.<br/>
“Well I don’t want to see you. So, please. Please leave.” I said turning away. I needed to begin getting supplies and starting to build up a bigger campsite. The small tent that now occupied the small area above the beach wouldn’t be sufficient if he was truly going to stay here for awhile.<br/>
But Dream didn’t leave. He just stood there continuing to talk to Wilbur. It was annoying. He followed him around for hours taunting him about the exile. Wilbur wasn’t helping either. Ghostbur had lost most of his memories after he died. We all think that he got a severe head injury when he set off the explosives that I helped him plant all over L’manberg.</p><p>He was so sweet when he came back as a ghost. The small spark of ignorance returned in his now cold black eyes. I attempted to gather some wood and food before the night set over the horizon. Staring down the sunset. The warm colors soon brought cold memories that stung to the core. Tommy tried not to think about it as he laid his head down. A small tear fell on his cheek. There was no one around to wipe them away. No one to hold till the hurt left. He was alone. Even Ghostbur disappeared for the night. It only made it worse as he imagined his friends all laughing together. The warmth faded as his eyes shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. -Not So Sweet Home-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno pov</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day dragged on. Tommy had spent the majority of the morning carrying logs to build a little area that he and Ghostbur jokingly named “Logstedshire”, due to the overwhelming amount of logs. Dream once again showed up and taunted him. Once again he forced him to throw his armor and tools into a fire. Robbing him of his hard work from the past few days. <br/>They spend their time working so Tommy could survive on his “holiday” island. Dream had left and Wilbur and Tommy set up a little tent in the walled area they made and moved their supplies.<br/> Sometime before sunset Technoblade strolled his way over to Logstedshire. He watched as Tommy and Wilbur carried boxes and bags of things into an area at the edge of a small forest. He sat on the hill for a while. His supposed brothers, below working and laughing. He almost left right then and there. He was fond of them, it didn’t change after the war he double crossed them in.<br/> Wilbur did as well but he was forgiven. Because he could not remember anything. They could not blame an innocent soul. He knew Tommy hated him. He was blindly loyal to those that cast him aside for their benefit. He knew that the hatred in his eyes would burn but he would survive the small price to get rid of what harmed this god forsaken place. <br/>He made the last minute decision that he would go talk to them. He could make sure Tommy was okay, and piss him off in the process.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>